


Fit For A Prince

by koreabooeauty



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Unsympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, also, but towards janus??, i rlly dont understand what it means, im a casual stan that likes to project onto roman, literallyknow nothing so don't yell at me, multi drabble, or do i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koreabooeauty/pseuds/koreabooeauty
Summary: 1. The aftermath of Janus. Roman hides himself away and deals with it in the only was he knows how, that's the nicest way of saying he doesn't. He makes a nest of blankets and cries to himself until he gets a visitor, one who reminds him of who he really is.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Fit For A Prince

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a casual fan of sander sides so i'm not deep in lore, I can also very easily say Roman is my favorite and then Remus, I also love to project my co-dependency on them. I think this is maybe what others would call anti janus? If so, i'll try to tag it that way? 
> 
> Remus is only on his brother's side, before being friends with Virgil or Janus. I think both of them have a hard time really telling others how they truly feel, they probably have a secret language they made up. 
> 
> Oh also headcannon for this chapter is that when roman and Remus split, Roman was creativity but gradually became insecurity but pretended he wasn't. Remus is the only one who knows.

Roman's room in the mindscape in cleaner then most would think. Everything is organized and labeled, there's barely any colors either. Everything is black or white, his sheets black, his curtains white, it made him feel clearer. Like everything made sense. 

Except, today it didn't. 

Today Deceit came and wasn't sent away, Patton and Thomas had said they needed him, they were glad for Roman to be on their team. But he was told his opinion was wrong, the one he didn't even want to share. 

He left. Frightened by the way things were turning its head on him, he was the prince. He was supposed to be confident, know what was right to do. He was creativity, his mind was supposed to be up in the clouds. Now all he wanted to do was bury himself six feet under ground. 

His door what shut and locked. For the first time, it was closed. Usually it was wide open, he adored getting the others to get his opinion on stuff. But lately, it wasn't that. 

It was getting yelled at by Logan, dirty stares from passing by others, even Patton barely poked his head in. 

So it was closed. 

"Roman, kiddo?"

He'd been halfway done with creating his little nest of blankets, only having to cover himself with his favorite blanket. He had half a mind to answer, but that was outweighed by the regret in him, or maybe it was the guilt. 

"Ro?"

Ears covered, Roman ignored the calling. Letting his fingers anxiously pull at the blanket while he waited for the brunette to leave. Roman knew he didn't want to be there, Patton had picked Janus. 

Of course he would. He could give answers.

It was stupid to think that Roman could ever be a light side. Should've just stayed as what he knew. Never should've left. 

The footsteps outside his door cemented that, agreeing with what he already knew. 

Being Roman was a mistake, should've never become the prince. He'd never have hurt the others if he stayed behind. He wouldn't have been hurt. If his opinion was going to be ignored anyway, he would've said outright that being selfish was for the best. 

That's why turned off the lights. His room now covered in darkness, no longer having to pretend to be a light side. 

"This whole place could use a lot more kitties, Roman."

Roman didn't even bother sighing, wouldn't have changed anything anyway. Remus was the only one who could get past the lock. Hell, he didn't even have to use doors. 

"So, Patton?"

Being brothers with Remus made it easier to be able to speak in between the lines. He knew what his brother wanted, how the two of them dealt with their weird dependency on each other without letting the other sides know.

"I'm just so tired."

Roman cried, letting tears fall as he held onto his brothers shirt. 

"Of course you are, insecurity."

There it was. His actual title. It was relief to feel Remus call him by it, the fact that he didn't have to hide in his own room. He wanted to be light, to be wanted an needed. They didn't care about him when he was insecurity, didn't listen to him. 

The one who found solace in being who he was, not caring about if he was dark or light was Remus. Who understood how much it meant to Roman. That it was something he based his entire being off of, if you took it away, he was just a shell of a person. 

"I don't wanna go out."

It was childish. He was being childish. He knew Remus didn't care though, would let Roman sulk until he got bored. 

"Then we won't."

The lights stayed off. 

-

"So, without a mustache you wouldn't be able to tell us apart, Janus?"

It'd been a few hours since Roman had cried himself to sleep. Enough that he hadn't moved when Remus slipped out of the nest and through the floorboards. 

Janus lived in a closet. 

"That, and you call me by name, Remy."

That sounded bad, but the closet was big enough to fit two of Roman's room inside of it. It was stuffed to the brim with costumes, stuff that he'd found over the years, and stuff he'd stolen. Not that Remus could judge much, his room looked almost the same.

"Of course. Who wouldn't call a spade a spade? Janus fits you perfectly."

Remus smiled, teeth on full display. 

They both knew that wasn't a compliment.

"Listen, Remy. I'm sorry for calling you evil, I just got so mad when he laughed. Of course that's no excuse but he was aski-."

"If you think that's why I'm here, you're slimier then I thought."

Remus cut him off, uncaring of whatever the snake had to say. He really didn't care about any of the sides, except for the one in their shared room. 

"Remu-"

"Roman should've held his tongue, names are no laughing matter. But to prey on someones fears is low for you, Janus. I hope being accepted by them is everything you've wanted, for your sake and his."

Sinking through the floorboards once more, Remus was brought to the emptiness of what should have been his room. He'd decided he'd live in Roman's room though. His younger brother couldn't even take care of himself, this was going to happen no matter what Janus said. 

His walls were bare, just white paint. He'd always been fond of chaos, exploring the what ifs in life. Never understood Roman wanting to live so carefully. But if that's what his brother wanted, he'd stand by his side. 

Even though Roman had done wrong, Remus would stay with him. Because that's what brothers did. Even if Roman feared that he too would become enticed by chaos and become him, that he'd lose whoever he'd been in the process, Remus would be there.


End file.
